A Reconciliação
by Lu Hockey
Summary: O que acontece a Tonks e Lupin depois da cena da enfermaria ! COMPLETA
1. A Falta de Reação

Molly e Fleur estavam chorando e se abraçando. Todo aquele acontecimento com Gui acabou fazendo as mulheres fazerem as pazes.

Tonks observava a cena, chocada, como todos, mas acreditava em Fleur quando ela dissera que precisava mais do que um lobisomem para fazê-la desistir de Gui. Então olhou para Lupin que estava parada ao seu lado e num impulso, pelo momento, pelo que estava sentindo, por tudo que estava acontecendo, ela desabafou.

- Esta vendo! Ela ainda quer casar com Gui, mesmo que ele tenha sido mordido! Ela não se incomoda!

Lupin não esperava por isso. Todos estavam tão abalados com os acontecimentos. Ele estava tenso com a situação, não gostava de discutir sua vida pessoal na frente de tanta gente.

- É diferente – disse quase sem mover os lábios – Gui não será um lobisomem típico. Os casos são completamente diferentes ...

- Mas eu também não me incomodo, nem um pouco! Já lhe disse um milhão de vezes ...

Tonks tinha agarrado Lupin pela frente das vestes sacudindo-o. Ele sempre dava as mesmas desculpas para ela e ela sempre dava a mesma resposta. Não se importava com o fato dele ser um lobisomem, nunca se importou e ele sabia disso, mas continuava a não querer nada com ela, desde que Sirius morreu, ele insistia nessa história ridícula.

- E eu já disse a você um milhão de vezes ... – respondeu Lupin evitando os olhos dela, encarando o chão - ... que sou velho demais para você ... pobre demais ... perigoso demais ...

Eram sempre as mesmas desculpas, todo aquele papo de velho, pobre e perigoso. No inicio ele não ligava tanto para isso, foi difícil convencê-lo que ela não se importava e ele acabou cedendo. Mas desde a morte de Sirius que resolvera terminar com ela, ele não falava mais nada além dessas desculpas. Não se importava em dizer a Tonks mais nada, apenas que era velho para ela, pobre e perigoso. Ele sempre usava essas desculpas. Tonks não sabia mais o que dizer o que fazer para que Lupin acreditasse nela. Então a Sra. Weasley, que estava dando palmadinhas carinhosas no ombro de Fleur se interpôs na conversa.

- E tenho lhe dito o tempo todo que sua atitude é ridícula, Remo.

- Não estou sendo ridículo. – respondeu Lupin com firmeza – Tonks merece alguém jovem e saudável.

O Sr. Weasley que estava perto da cama de Gui, junto com a Sra. Weasley e Fleur, disse.

- Mas ela quer você! Afinal das contas Remo, os homens jovens e saudáveis não permanecem sempre assim.

O Sr. Weasley fez um gesto mostrando o filho deitado na cama da ala hospitalar.

Todos estavam em silêncio observando a cena. Lupin não se sentia muito confortável naquela situação. Não gostava de chamar atenção e naquele momento todos estavam olhando para ele. Então, olhando para os lados, m pouco aflito, evitando encarar qualquer pessoa presente ali, esperando que aquela discussão acabasse logo, disse.

- Este não ... não é o momento para discutir o assunto ... Dumbledore está morto ...

- Dumbledore teria se sentido o mais feliz dos homens em pensar que havia um pouco mais de amor no mundo.- disse secamente McGonagall, no momento em que as portas da enfermaria tornaram a se abrir e Hagrid entrou.

- Fiz ... fiz o que mandou, professora. – disse Hagid com a voz sufocada, sem perceber o que estava acontecendo ali – Re ... removi ele. A professora Sprout fez a garotada voltar para a cama. O professor Flitwick está descansando, mas diz que logo estará bem e o professor Slughorn diz que o Ministério foi informado.

Todos agora olhavam para Hagrid e professora McGonagall. Então ela se levantou da cadeira.

- Obrigada Hagrid – voltou sua atenção para o pessoal em torno da cama de Gui – Terei de ver o pessoal do Ministério quando chegar. Hagrid ... – ela se virou para ele novamente - ... por favor, avise os diretores das Casas ... Slughorn pode representar a Sonserina ... de que quero vê-los sem demora no meu escritório. Gostaria que você se reunisse a nós também.

Hagrid saiu da enfermaria arrastando os pés. McGonagall olhou para Harry e pediu que ele a acompanhasse também, queria conversar com ele. Os dois saíram da enfermaria, deixando todos em silêncio. Ninguém ousava falar nada e nem queriam.

Tonks e Lupin continuavam ainda de pé, um ao lado do outro, sem se olharem. Não sabiam o que fazer. Tonks por vezes arriscava olhar para ele e via que ele tremia um pouco, parecia perdido, sem querer acreditar nos acontecimentos. Não gostava de vê-lo sofrendo daquele jeito. Já sofrera bastante na vida, perdeu os amigos e agora Dunbledore. Queria ajudá-lo de alguma forma. Provaria a ele que não o deixaria, não iria passar por isso sozinho, mesmo que quisesse. Ela não o deixaria! Com isso, arriscou encostar sua mão na dele, bem de leve, segurando as pontas dos dedos dele, que tremiam.

Lupin não conseguia acreditar que Snape pode fazer algo assim, matar Dumbledore a sangue-frio. Não gostava de Snape, mas ele o ajudou quando foi professor em Hogwarts, fazendo as poções que o ajudava durante as transições de lua cheia. Como pode ser espião para Voldemort ! Dumbledore acreditava tanto nele, mesmo que todo mundo afirmava o contrário. Não podia acreditar nisso. Então sentiu uma mão quente e macia segurar-lhe as pontas dos dedos, desviando-o de seus pensamentos. Ele apenas olhou para a mão que o segurava e nada fez. Não tinha vontade de fazer nada, nem de retirar a sua mão das mãos de Tonks. Não queria outra discussão ali na enfermaria.

Madame Pronfrey quebrou o silêncio.

- Meninos, vocês devem voltar para seus dormitórios. Não podem fazer mais nada aqui. Gui precisa descansar agora. – olhando para o restante do grupo continuou – Sr. e Sra. Weasley e a Senhorita Delacour podem ficar mais uns minutos se quiserem. O restante pode ir também, a não ser que precisem de medicação.

Tonks e Lupin sacudiam a cabeça negativamente. Ninguém contestou as ordens da Madame Pronfrey. Apenas se despediram um dos outros e saíram da enfermaria.

Lupin se despediu da Sra. Weasley e foi falar com o Sr. Weasley.

- Sabe Arthur, não acho que Gui vá se tornar um lobisomem completo. Mas quando ele melhorar eu converso com ele.

- Obrigado Remo. Você vai pra casa agora!

- Vou sim. Preciso descansar. Todos nós precisamos.

Não estava muito certo se conseguiria dormir esta noite. Com certeza estava cansado, mas dormir seria um problema.

- Eu lhe acompanho até a saída do castelo. Vou embora para casa também. – disse Tonks que tinha se despedido de todos. E saiu calada ao lado dele.

Não falaram nada durante todo o percurso até os portões do castelo. Ela sabia que ele não era de falar sobre seus sentimentos, ainda mais agora. Ele estava abalado com tudo isso. Podia ver nos olhos dele, que se enchiam de lágrimas, que ele estava com medo, estava desesperado, como se tudo aquilo fosse o fim.

Chegaram ao lado de fora do terreno da escola, podiam desaparatar agora. Tonks queria dizer alguma coisa a ele, mas não sabia exatamente o que, queria mostrar a ele que ela estava ali, que se precisasse de alguém para conversar, ela estava disposta. Só não sabia com fazer isso. Não queria falar nada que o aborrecesse agora. E antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para dizer algo, ele olhou nos olhos dela, pela primeira vez na noite, uma lágrima escorrendo em seu rosto e desapareceu.

Ela ficou ali olhando para o nada. Estava espantada, não acreditava que ele tinha feito aquilo. Não depois da cena da enfermaria. Tinha que ir atrás dele. Lembrou da conversa dele com o Sr. Weasley, que ele falou que ia para casa. Ela sabia que ele continuava morando na casa de Sirius. Será que ele tinha ido para lá! Teria que arriscar, não sabia de nenhum outro lugar que ele poderia morar. Desde que o conheceu, ele sempre esteve no Largo Grimmauld, nunca conheceu sua antiga moradia. E certamente ele não voltaria para a caverna que os lobos ocupavam, agora que Fenrir Greyback sabia que ele era um traidor e pertencia a Ordem.


	2. O Abraço

Tonks aparatou numa rua deserta perto do Largo Grimmauld. Não podia aparatar dentro da casa diretamente. Foi andando até lá. Ao chegar em frente as casas nº 11 e nº 13, Tonks se concentrou, lembrando do feitiço que Dumbledore havia colocado na casa para se tornar visível apenas aos membros da Ordem, e logo em seguida a casa nº 12 apareceu. A primeira parte estava completada, faltava ver se ela conseguiria entrar na casa. Se precisasse tocar a campainha, certamente Lupin não iria atendê-la. Mas por sorte, ou ironia do destino, a porta não estava trancada. Entrou na sala, esta estava deserta e escura. A casa não estava tão limpa quanto antes, quando Sirius morara ali. Tinha poeira nas prateleiras e estantes, mas estava melhor de quando tornaram aquela casa na sede da Ordem. Só precisava de uma pequena limpeza, afinal Lupin não ficava muito tempo em casa, estava sempre fora cumprindo missões pela Ordem.

Ela pegou sua varinha e murmurou

- _Lumus._

Uma luz saia da ponta de sua varinha, iluminado o caminho para que pudesse ver alguma coisa. Não queria tropeçar em nada para não acordar o velho retrato da Sra. Black e nem assustar Lupin. Foi andando devagar, tentando escutar algum barulho que lhe informava onde Remo poderia estar. Resolveu ir primeiro a cozinha, era o lugar que sempre se encontrava com ele. Não deu outra! Ao abrir a porta da cozinha o viu sentado em uma das cadeiras do outro lado da mesa. Estava desmontado na cadeira, olhando para o teto.

Tonks entrou na cozinha, conjurou um feitiço para acender as velas em cima da mesa e foi para perto do fogão.

- Sabe, estou morrendo de fome. – disse ela, já que ele não falou nada com a entrada dela na cozinha – Não como nada desde o almoço. Você também deve estar com fome. Vou preparar algo para nós.

Lupin não respondeu nada, apenas continuou olhando para o teto, como se fosse encontrar alguma coisa ali.

Ela aceitou aquele silêncio como um sim. Mesmo que ele não quisesse comer, ela queria. Realmente estava com fome. Continuou sua caminhada até o fogão e começou a preparar algo. Não demorou muito para que derrubasse uns talheres e deixasse um prato cair no chão, quebrando-o. Era normal ser desastrada!

Levou dois pratos cheios de sopa para mesa, com o maior cuidado possível, colocando um deles em frente de Lupin e se sentando em uma cadeira ao lado dele para comer.

- Se você não comer logo vai esfriar, e ai vai ficar bem ruim. – disse ela ao ver que ele não se mexia na cadeira.

Ela não queria ficar insistindo. Ele não era uma criança. Continuou tomando sua sopa. De vez em quando pegava uns pedaços de pão para acompanhar com a comida. Nem repara que Lupin agora estava comendo também.

- Está ótima! – disse ele numa voz morta.

Ela quase deixou a colher cair de sua mão, com o susto que tomou.

- Você me assustou – disse ofegante.

- Desculpe. Não foi minha intenção. Só queria agradecer pela sopa. Está realmente boa!

Lupin não resistiu. A sopa estava cheirando muito bom. E ele também estava com fome. Não adiantava ficar ali na cozinha na presença dela e fingir que não gostava. Ela era uma ótima companhia, sempre animada, sempre disposta a ajudar. Gostava de quando estava ao lado dela e mais uma vez sentiu aquele perfume suave que ela sempre usava, aquele perfume que o fazia lembrar dela, aquele perfume que ele sempre sentia quando a tocava.

- Não precisa mentir Remo – disse Tonks dando uma risada.

- Não estou mentindo. Porém estou com muita fome!

- É isso então. Qualquer coisa que eu fizesse ia estar uma delícia para você.

- Não é verdade. - Lupin estava ficando encabulado, não sabia o porque.

Ela o olhava com intensidade. Estava acostumado com aquele olhar dela e gostava. Mas estava se sentindo como antes de namorá-la, quando ainda trocavam olhares medidos, olhares comprometedores.

- É uma receita de família, – disse sem perceber nada – meu pai quem me ensinou.

Mais uma vez se fez silêncio. Ambos estavam comendo, absortos em pensamentos. Ninguém falava nada. Acabaram de comer e continuaram em silêncio.

Foi então que Lupin se mexeu na cadeira, sentou de frente para a cadeira de Tonks, que ao ver o que ele fazia, fez o mesmo, ficando os dois um de frente para o outro.

Ele olhou nos olhos dela. Aquele mesmo brilho de sempre. Já os dele estavam cheio de lágrimas, que estavam prestes a derramar. Parecia sem vida, com medo, com o mesmo desespero de quando saíram do castelo. Então uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, que estava com uma aparência de cansado e velho.

Tonks não suportava aquilo. Via que ele estava sofrendo, e muito. E ele nada falava ou fazia. Então ela o abraçou. Já que ele não falava nem fazia nada, mostraria a ele que queria ajudá-lo. Mostraria a ele que não iria embora, que estava disposta a ficar, e um gesto era melhor que qualquer palavra de consolação.

Lupin não se desfez do abraço, pelo contrário, apertou-a ainda mais contra seu peito. Não queria que ela fosse embora. Gostava daquele abraço. Era como se o mundo lá fora parasse. Sentia-se seguro, sua dor diminuía. Ela o fazia sentir-se bem.

Ele continuou abraçado com ela, sua cabeça no ombro dela. E ela continuava abraçando-o, deixando-o chorar em seu ombro. Se aquilo estava ajudando-o ela não iria interromper então. Não soube quanto tempo ficaram assim. As velas na mesa começavam a se apagar, haviam chegado ao fim. Tonks não queria mexer, não queria que Lupin achasse que ela queria se desfazer daquele abraço, mas precisava se mexer, ficara muito tempo sentada na mesma posição, não estava mais sentindo sua perna como antes.

- Remo. – sussurrou ela no ouvido dele.

Nada. Ele não se mexeu nem respondeu.

- Remo. – dessa vez ela disse um pouco mais alto, cutucando o ombro dele de leve.

Nada ainda. Ele continuava quieto e sem responder.

- Não acredito que você dormiu no meu ombro! Como é que vou te levar lá pra cima! Não agüento te carregar! – disse em voz alta para si mesma, na esperança que ele estivesse apenas brincando.

Lupin continuou imóvel. Tonks tentou se levantar, sem fazer nenhum movimento brusco para não acordá-lo. Sabia como foi difícil para ele aceitar a morte de Dumbledore. Era difícil para todo mundo.

Sem duvida não conseguiria carregar ele até o quarto. Era pesado demais para ela. Precisava de um feitiço para deixá-lo mais leve, assim não teria problema algum. Com a mão que não estava segurando o corpo dele, pegou sua varinha no bolso interno das vestes e fez o feitiço, torcendo para ele não acordar.

Com cuidado para não bater e tropeçar em nada, saiu da cozinha, subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto dele. Continuava a mesma coisa desde a ultima vez que estivera ali. Gostava dos dias que passaram ali dentro, apenas se amando, sem se preocupar com nada. Sem se preocupar com essa guerra idiota que estava acontecendo.

Tonks sacudiu a cabeça e varreu aquelas lembranças de seus pensamentos. Entrou dentro do quarto carregando Lupin. Colocou-o na cama, do jeito que estava mesmo, apenas retirou-lhe os sapatos. Ele deu uma mexida na cama e resmungou alguma coisa. Ela continuou olhando para ele por algum tempo. Não sabia se devia ficar ali com ele, mas e se ele precisasse de alguma coisa!

Sentou então no chão, ao lado da cama. Pegou a mão dele e segurou. Ele deu um pequeno aperto na mão dela, como se pedisse para não soltar. Tonks ficou ali, a cabeça deitada na cama dele, as mãos dadas, as pernas embaixo da cama, numa posição um pouco confortável. Adormeceu desse jeito sem perceber ...


	3. Desculpas Que Não Valem

Lupin abriu os olhos. Não se lembrava de como foi parar no seu quarto. Ainda estava com suas vestes, deitado por cima dos lençóis, apenas sem seus sapatos. Ao se mexer na cama, percebeu que Tonks se encontrava sentada no chão, com a cabeça deitada na cama, sobre suas mãos. Ela passara a noite ali, sentada ao lado dele, cuidando dele. Ele ficou observando-a por um tempo. Gostava de observá-la enquanto dormia, apreciava aquela calma e serenidade que ela transmitia. Não acreditava que ela estava fazendo isso por ele. Ele que foi um idiota com ela durante o ano inteiro, que a fizera sofrer, tudo isso para acabar com um sofrimento seu.

Levantou da cama com cuidado para não acordá-la e então ele agachou ao seu lado e a pegou no colo, colocando-a na cama. Retirou os sapatos dela também. Ela continuava dormindo tranquilamente.

Estava um dia ensolarado, um lindo dia de verão, se não fosse pelos acontecimentos do dia anterior. Lupin ainda não podia acreditar em tudo aquilo. Não queria aceitar. Tudo isso era um grande pesadelo. Resolveu ir tomar um banho e depois foi para a cozinha.

Tonks acordou horas depois. O quarto estava ensolarado e o sol brilhava forte no céu. Assim como Lupin, ela não se lembrava de como foi parar ali, deitada na cama, de roupa e tudo. Apenas lembrou que na noite passada carregara Lupin para o quarto. Provavelmente adormecera ali e ele a colocara na cama. Ficou ainda uns minutos deitada, estava com preguiça de levantar.

Ao abrir a porta da cozinha lá estava ele, sentado na cadeira que ele sempre sentava, do outro lado da mesa, lendo jornal.

- Bom dia! – disse ela, para que ele notasse sua presença.

- Bom dia. – sua voz era rouca e seca. Ele continuava lendo o jornal.

- Conseguiu dormir direito!

- Um pouco, e você! – ele agora abaixara o jornal e olhava para ela, que andava em direção ao fogão.

- Um pouco também! – disse rindo para ele – Embora esteja com um pouco de dor nas costas.

Ao falar isso, Tonks abriu os braços, como se quisesse desfazer daquela dorzinha nas costas, e ao fazer isso, esbarrou sua mão na prateleira ao lado, quase derrubando algumas xícaras que se encontravam ali.

Lupin apenas deu uma risadinha. Estava acostumado com aquele jeito desastrado dela e aquela dor nas costas provavelmente seria porque dormiu sentada ao lado da cama dele a noite inteira.

Percebendo que ele não falaria mais nada, pois voltara a se concentrar no jornal, Tonks seguiu seu caminho até o fogão. Preparou algumas torradas para comer, equilibrando um monte delas no prato e pegou um copo de suco também. Sentou ao lado dele para tomar seu café-da-manhã.

- Servido? – disse ela oferecendo suas torradas a Lupin.

- Não. Obrigado. Acho que você deveria almoçar e não comer apenas algumas torradas.

- Não estou com tanta fome assim.

Com isso começou a comer. Lupin estava mais uma vez concentrado no seu jornal. Ela o observava de relance. Continuava preocupada com ele. Ele continuava muito calado.

Ao acabar de comer sua última torrada, ela se virou na cadeira, ficando de frente para ele. Ainda com o copo de suco na mão.

- Alguma notícia!

- Nada. – disse ele dobrando o jornal ao meio e colocando-o em cima da mesa – Nenhuma notícia sobre a morte do diretor por ... por ...

- Por um de seus professores. – continuou Tonks ao ver que ele não conseguia falar. Estavam novamente conversando sobre os acontecimentos da noite passada.

- Ainda bem que não tem nenhuma manchete sobre isso, não é! – continuou ela – Imagine a repercussão da notícia. Vão querer fechar a escola. Nenhum pai vai querer mandar seus filhos para uma escola em que o professor matou o diretor ...

Então, naquele momento, talvez por instinto de estarem tão próximos um do outro ou talvez porque aquelas palavras eram como facadas em seu ouvido ou talvez por ambos, Lupin lhe deu um beijo. Mas no segundo que começou, terminou. Tonks que não esperava por isso, tomou um susto tão grande que o copo que segurava caiu de sua mão,

Espatifando-se no chão e fazendo um barulhão, que os separou.

- Desculpe! – disse ele com uma voz rouca, quase sussurrando.

- Não pelo beijo!

- Eu não consegui ficar ouvindo você falar dele ... ainda dói muito.

Lupin não conseguia olhar nos olhos dela, não tinha coragem. Apenas a beijara para não ter que ouvi-la falar de Dumbledore e Snape.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles novamente. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que falar, ou como falar tudo que eles queriam. Tonks o observava, ainda abobada por ter deixado o copo cair de sua mão. Se não fosse tão desastrada ...

Lupin estava de volta aos seus pensamentos, aqueles pensamentos que não saiam de sua cabeça. Estava mais uma vez sozinho na vida, seus amigos estavam mortos, não tinham como voltar e o maior de todos os bruxos também estava morto. Todas as pessoas que um dia fez sua vida feliz estavam mortas agora. Ele estava sozinho. E ainda tinha essa maldita guerra pela frente. Essa guerra que lhe tirava os amigos de seu convívio. Essa guerra que destruía tudo. Essa guerra ...

Tonks, como se soubesse o que passava na cabeça dele, resolveu falar, não agüentava aquele silêncio, era de matar.

- Você não está sozinho Remo! Eu não vou te deixar, nem que você queira!

Ele a encarou. Com medo do que poderia ver. Ela o encarou também. Queria provar de uma vez para sempre seu amor por ele. Seus olhos brilharam.

- Não adianta mais falar aquelas baboseiras ...

- São verdades!

- Que sejam. A nossa diferença de idade nunca foi um problema no nosso relacionamento. Nem dinheiro, isso nunca importou. – Lupin fez menção de abrir a boca para falar algo, mas Tonks continuou falando, não o deixando falar – Nunca quis uma mansão! Gosto das coisas simples da vida!

Lupin lhe deu um sorriso. Ela gostava de ver aquele sorriso no rosto dele, deixava-o mais jovem, menos preocupado. E foi este sorriso que a conquistou dois anos atrás.

- E quanto a você ser perigoso talvez aí você tenha alguma razão, mas qual a graça da vida se não tivermos um pouco de emoção! Podemos resolver seu problema trancando você num quartinho nas noites de lua cheia. Sempre demos um jeito nisso, não vai ser agora que você vai criar problema. E se for o caso, eu posso aprender a poção Mata-Cão ...

Tonks sabia que aquela poção era dificílima de fazer, mas se fosse para voltar a namorar com ele, ela ia aprender a fazer.

- Fico grato com tudo isso Tonks, mas você é jovem, saudável e muito bonita. Merece alguém assim para ficar com você.

- Você não ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer! – ela estava ficando aborrecida com a conversa, era sempre a mesma coisa – Eu NÃO quero nenhum jovem saudável e bonito. Eu QUERO VOCÊ mesmo, com todos os seus defeitos, suas qualidades e todo o resto. Quando é que você vai entender isso Remo!

Lupin não respondeu, abaixou a cabeça, estava agora encarando os joelhos.

- Não adianta ficar com as mesmas desculpas Remo. Isso não funciona mais, nunca funcionou. Porque você ficou falando isso o ano inteiro! O que você pretendia com isso no final das contas! – Ela pegou o rosto dele e o fez olhar nos olhos dela - Se você não quer ficar comigo, tudo bem! – Tonks estava brava, ele podia sentir isso na voz dela - Não posso te forçar a nada. Mas você vai ter que dar uma razão diferente. Essas eu não acredito. Eu mereço pelo menos uma explicação. Eu preciso entender ...

Lupin precisava falar agora, não tinha mais saída. Precisava explicar a ela. Mas não conseguia ficar olhando os olhos dela e encarou o joelho novamente.

- Fiz isso para te proteger. – as palavras saindo atropelando umas as outras.

Mas antes que ela abrisse a boca para questionar o que ele acabara de dizer, ele corrigiu o que dissera.

- Me proteger ...


	4. A Explicação

- Nosso relacionamento te incomodava tanto assim! – Lupin a fitou por uns segundos, mesmo quando sério, ela tinha que ser divertida. Tonks entendeu o olhar dele e se calou.

- A quase 17 anos atrás, enquanto todos comemoravam a derrota de Voldemort, eu sofria com a perda deles, meus três únicos amigos, todos mortos na mesma noite. Tiago fora morto pelo próprio Voldemort; Sirius foi acusado de assassinato e traição e foi mandado para Azkabam e Pedro ... – Lupin não conseguia falar de Pedro, apenas suspirou e continuou a falar.

- Não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Minha vida estava de cabeça para baixo, sem sentido nenhum. Mas a vida continuava e eu precisava seguir em frente, não podia parar. Não tinha como parar. Então quatro anos atrás, Dumbledore me chamou para trabalhar como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts. Era um bom homem ele. – mais uma vez Lupin suspirou – Ele me acolhera quando estudante e me acolhera novamente quando adulto, me oferecendo um emprego, enquanto ninguém mais fazia. Sabe, não é fácil achar emprego sendo lobisomem, as pessoas não confiam na gente. Mas Dumbledore me aceitou!

Tonks o examinava atentamente, escutando cada palavra que Lupin falava, embora não entendesse muito bem onde aquilo iria chegar.

- A partir daquele ano minha vida começava a melhorar novamente. Conheci o Harry, filho do meu melhor amigo. Ele é a cara do Tiago! E descobri mais tarde naquele ano, que Sirius não era um traidor e nem um assassino. Ele foi acusado injustamente. Tive meu melhor amigo de volta. Tinha alguém para conversar! Mas não era fácil, ele ainda estava sendo acusado e era procurado pelo Ministério, mas mesmo assim, minha vida melhorou, eu estava mais alegre.

- Dumbledore sabia que Voldemort estava retornando os poderes e refez a Ordem. Queria agir antes dele. Ai você entra para a Ordem, uma garota para eles e mulher para mim, com esse seu jeito desastrado, sempre alegre e divertido. E pouco tempo depois você entrava em minha vida, como um furacão, deixando marcas profundas em minha mente e coração. Minha vida estava cada dia melhor. Eu estava lutando contra Voldermort, tinha meu melhor amigo de novo por perto e tinha você ...

- Você TEM a mim Remo!

- Mas ... – Lupin continuou a falar, ignorando a interrupção de Tonks - ... mas como tudo que é bom um dia acaba, não deu outra. Eu sabia que não seria feliz assim para o resto da vida, não é minha sorte. Não é coisa para um lobisomem. Então vi Sirius morrer e você estava inconsciente no St. Mungus. Eu estava sofrendo de novo, perdi meu amigo, único amigo, pela segunda vez. E aquilo doía muito, muito mais do que na primeira vez. – Lupin deu uma pausa, respirou fundo e continuou - Ainda tinha você, que estava internada. Não suportaria perdê-la também, era muito para mim. Aí você se recuperou, estava ótimo de novo, perdeu um primo e conseguiu seguir em frente, mas isso não bastava para mim.

Lupin agora estava chorando, lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Os olhos de Tonks se enchiam de lágrimas.

- Não suportaria passar pela dor da perda de novo. Não suportaria perder alguém que amava muito de novo, então pensei ... – Lupin suspirou, enquanto soluçava - ... pensei que se me afastasse de você, pararia de te amar e não sofreria tanto. Era fácil tirá-la da minha mente, já estava acostumado com isso, e minha missão para a Ordem me ajudaria nisso. O difícil seria tirá-la do meu coração, porque mesmo quando transformado, isso não muda.

- Mas meus planos não deram muito certo. Eu apenas a fiz sofrer durante todo esse ano e não consegui parar de te amar. Não é uma coisa fácil de fazer, mas eu precisava tentar. Mas ai acabou que aconteceu de novo. Outra pessoa que eu gostava muito morreu. Alguém que eu nunca me preocupei, foi um choque. Estava acostumado com a presença dele, nunca me passou pela cabeça que Dumbledore estava velho demais, que sua luta contra Voldemort o matava um pouco a cada dia que passava.

- Eu estava acabado, sofrendo e sozinho novamente, mais sozinho do que jamais estive. Só que você não desistiu de mim e no momento que mais precisei você esteve comigo, me ajudando, mesmo eu sendo estúpido com você ...

Tonks aproximou sua cadeira da dele, ficando bem mais próximos. Ela então colocou suas mãos no queixo dele, fazendo-o levantar a cabeça e a encarar nos olhos. Os olhos dela ainda estavam cheio de lágrimas, mas não escorriam. Já os olhos dele continuavam com a expressão de medo, mas não apresentavam o desespero de antes. Seu rosto estava molhado devido ao choro. Ela passou seus dedos finos e quentes no rosto dele, enxugando-o.

- Não precisa me agradecer! – disse ela baixinho, lhe dando um beijo.

Ela encostou seus lábios no dele, sentiu aquele beijo molhado e salgado. Ela lhe dava um beijo calmo e suave, que era respondido por ele. Ela queria apenas demonstrar que estava ali e não o deixaria. Continuou dando beijos suaves nos lábios dele, antes de se separarem.

Eles se encararam de novo. Agora uma lágrima escorria no rosto de Tonks. Lupin a enxugou, assim como ela fizera, com a ponta do dedo, acariciando também seu rosto. Ela fechou os olhos, deixando-o acariciar seu rosto e aproveitando o momento. Gostava daquela mão em seu rosto, sentia tanta falta dele. Ela apenas suspirava! Ele então lhe retribuiu o beijo.

O que começou devagar e calmo, como antes, passou para mais intenso e selvagem. Pareciam querer recuperar o tempo perdido. As mãos dele passavam pelas costas dela e acariciavam seu rosto. As mãos dela o acariciavam na nunca, o que ela sabia que o deixava louco e desarrumava o cabelo dele.

E, sem perceberem, já estavam de pé, seus corpos colados um ao outro. Lupin estava ficando louco, aquela mulher sabia como deixá-lo louco. Ele mais do que nunca desejava ela, queria senti-la, tocá-la de novo. Tonks não sentia diferente. Enquanto Lupin passava a mão na sua barriga, ela sentia arrepios no corpo todo que ele também podia sentir, e em resposta, fazia mais carícias em sua nuca.

Estavam cada vez mais colados um ao outro, se isso era possível. A respiração ofegante de ambos, o peito subindo e descendo, a mente a mil. Lupin sabia que não podiam ficar assim ali na cozinha. Podia entrar qualquer membro da Ordem ali, mesmo que não aparecia ninguém há muito tempo. Mas ele não queria correr esse risco, então, com um pouco de dificuldade, Tonks não queria se soltar dos lábios dele, ele se separou dos lábios dela. Ambos continuavam respirando muito ofegantes, parecia que tinham corrido muito. Ele ficou olhando nos olhos dela, que brilhavam bastante e deu um sorriso maroto, com um pouco de malícia, mostrando o que queria. Com isso, desaparatou dali da cozinha, com ela, abraçados. Deixando o copo ainda quebrado no chão.

Aparataram no quarto dele. Ela ao perceber apenas retribuiu com outro sorriso maroto, mais malicioso. Voltaram a se beijar como antes, as mãos não tinham mais restrições. Não seriam incomodados ali. Não demorou muito e logo roupas estavam sendo jogadas no chão ...


	5. Promessas

Passaram a tarde inteira ali no quarto, deitados na cama, apenas o lençol sobre eles. Tonks estava deitada sobre o peito de Lupin, acariciando-o, suas pernas entrelaçadas na dele. Lupin brincava com o cabelo dela, que estava rosa-chiclete novamente. Ele a observava deitada em seu peito.

Gostavam de ficar assim, apreciando o momento. Nenhum dos dois queria quebrar o encanto, sair daquela cama e voltar à realidade. Era tudo muito bom, era como se o mundo lá fora não existisse, nada mais importava, só eles e aquele momento.

Lupin então suspirou, fazendo a cabeça de Tonks subir e descer junto com seu peito.

- O que foi! – disse ela erguendo a cabeça, para poder olhar para ele.

- Nada não. Apenas lembrei de algumas coisas ...

- Não estava pensando nele, não é! – ela estava com cara de espanto, mas também estava com um ar de quem está brincando – Não é possível que ficar aqui comigo te faz pensar em Snape.

- Não! – disse Lupin rindo – Não estava pensando nisso. E de forma alguma você me faz pensar em Snape.

Tonks subiu um pouco na cama, para que pudesse dar um beijo nele. Ambos estavam agora deitados no mesmo travesseiro, cara a cara.

- O que estava pensando então!

- Estava apenas lembrando da nossa primeira vez!

Tonks vasculhou na memória aquele momento, não era difícil de recordar. Lembrou de tudo, como se tivesse sido a apenas alguns dias atrás.

- O que tem aquele dia!

- Era verão também ... estava quente como hoje ... você estava tão linda ...

- Quer dizer que hoje eu estou feia! – Tonks adorava brincar com ele.

- Você nunca está feia – e ele deu outro beijo nela.

- Demoramos tanto tempo. Podíamos ter aproveitado bem mais!

- Eu não sabia se você queria alguma coisa comigo.

- Eu sempre dei indiretas para cima de você Remo, você que não percebia!

- Mas você era gentil e alegre com todos. Como que eu ia saber!

- Você não acreditava que eu podia gostar de você, isso sim. Mas você também dava algumas indiretas. Eu percebi!

- É complicado. Eu não sabia se você estava com pena de mim ou se gostava mesmo de mim, mesmo sendo o que sou.

- Nunca tive pena de você e você sabia muito bem disso. Você estava era com medo de se apaixonar perdidamente por mim, uma mulher maravilhosa, inteligente, divertida! – Tonks abriu um largo sorriso e deu um beijo apaixonado nele.

- Eu já estava apaixonado por você. – Lupin respondeu com um sorriso tão grande quando o dela.

- Éramos bobos, isso sim. Todos percebiam a tensão entre nós, menos a gente.

- Verdade! Quantas vezes nos deixaram sozinhos, para ver se a gente se ajeitava, se a gente perdia a vergonha e fazia alguma coisa.

- Te confesso que em vários desses momentos tive vontade de tomar uma atitude.

- Por que não fez nada!

- Falta de coragem acho. E não tinha certeza que você queria alguma coisa comigo, lembra! Afinal, você também é gentil e educado com todos à sua volta.

- Eu também tive vontade de fazer alguma coisa naqueles momentos. Mas como você, também não tive coragem! – Lupin suspirou novamente. Seus olhos encaram os delas - E sempre que chegávamos perto um do outro, sempre que tínhamos um momento, o Sirius aparecia.

É verdade! – Tonks ria ao lembrar dos acontecimentos – Acho que é sorte mesmo eu ser tão desastrada. Se não tivesse tropeçado naquela cadeira ...

- Você não teria caído espatifada no chão – Lupin ria.

- E você não teria me ajudado a se levantar! – Tonks relembrava os acontecimentos – Estávamos tão perto um do outro. Eu mal conseguia pensar direito.

- Eu também, ainda bem que você tomou a iniciativa. E o Sirius não apareceu!

- Eu tomei a iniciativa! Foi você quem começou aquele beijo!

Os dois estavam rindo agora. Aquela era um lembrança que agradava a ambos. Lupin retirou uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre o rosto de Tonks. Ela apenas o observou, seus olhos encarando os de Lupin, observado o brilho do olhar dele. Ficaram assim por um tempo.

- Foi uma sorte não ter ninguém na cozinha naquele momento – disse Lupin, sem desviar o olhar dela.

- Todos já estavam dormindo. Aposto como foi proposital também. Lembro que você estava me contando do Harry, a gente ia buscá-lo dentro de alguns dias.

- Que bom que nos deixaram sozinhos. Foi a melhor noite que tive durante muitos anos.

Tonks estava feliz por saber. Não conversavam muito sobre o passado, sobre ex-namorados e essas coisas. Lupin sempre fora muito reservado sobre isso, e ela não insistia no assunto, embora soubesse que ele nunca tivera muita sorte no amor, ou não deixava os outros se aproximarem tanto dele por ser um lobisomem. Mas ela não se importava com isso, sabia que não era fácil ser um lobisomem, via o quanto ele sofria todo mês. Ela gostava de destacar as qualidades das pessoas, apesar dos defeitos. E fizera o mesmo com ele.

- Também tive uma noite maravilhosa Remo. Nunca me senti tão segura e confortável nos braços de um homem, como com naquela noite com você.

Os olhos de Lupin brilhavam, ela nunca falou aquilo para ele. Sabia que ela teve outros namorados, uma mulher como aquela chamava a atenção de qualquer homem. Mas não sabia que ele a deixava daquele jeito, sabia que ela o amava muito, assim como ele, mas não sabia que esse amor era tão intenso. Por incrível que pareça, ele também se sentia assim com ela. De alguma forma ela o deixava seguro e confortável, como nenhuma outra mulher o deixou. Ele a encarava, ainda não acreditando no que ouviu.

- Por favor, Remo, não me deixe de novo. – ela agora falava com ele como se suplicasse, embora sua voz ainda estivesse firme.

- Não pretendo fazer isso novamente Tonks. - seu coração começava a bater descompassado – Nunca mais!

E com isso estavam se beijando novamente. Um beijo apaixonado, intenso, com carinho e ternura.

- Te amo Remo!

- Também te amo meu amor.

Lupin a abraçou com força. Ficaram o resto do dia ali deitados na cama, abraçados, dormindo, aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

Tonks acordou no dia seguinte quando o dia ainda estava clareando. Sempre acordava cedo quando tinha que ir para o Ministério trabalhar, era como se seu inconsciente fosse um despertador. Ela olhou para o lado e viu Lupin dormindo tranquilamente, com um de seus braços deitado em sua cintura. Ela ficou ali na cama sem mexer por uns tempos, não queria sair daquele quarto, sair dos braços daquele homem. Na verdade não queria ir trabalhar.

Lupin se mexeu na cama, fazendo-a sair daqueles pensamentos e olhar para ele, que estava acordando.

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia meu amor! Acordou cedo hoje. Não conseguiu dormir! – sua voz era de sono. Ele se espreguiçou.

- Dormi perfeitamente bem. – um largo sorriso abriu no rosto de Tonks – Mas é que tenho que trabalhar hoje. – seu sorriso se desfez e ela fez uma cara de desgosto, fazendo uma careta, igual criança quando é obrigado a comer alguma coisa que não gosta.

- E se eu não te deixar sair daqui! – Lupin a segurou pela cintura e a trouxe para mais perto de si, rindo da careta que ela fez.

- Eu não ia achar nada ruim viu! – ela o abraçou com força, beijando seu rosto – Mas aposto como aquele Ministério deve estar o caos. É, o dever me chama.

Tonks se levantou da cama e começou a pegar suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão do quarto. Lupin apenas a observava sem falar nada. Ela chegou perto da cama, já estava semi-vestida, e deu um beijo nele.

- Não precisa se levantar, descanse bastante. Eu vou indo!

Lupin não respondeu nada, apenas a puxou de volta para a cama, fazendo-a cair deitada ao lado dele. Ele começou a beijá-la, mesmo com os protestos da amada, que foi logo cedendo aos seus beijos. Ele finalmente se soltou dos seus lábios, e começou a beijar o pescoço, suas mãos percorrendo todo o corpo dela, pressionando-a na cama para que ela não se levantasse.

- Remo, eu vou chegar atrasada – sua voz saia aos sussurros.

- Não vai não. Ainda temos tempo! – e a pouca quantidade de roupas que ela tinha colocado, ele começava a tirar de novo.

Ela não falou mais nada, nem protestou. Apenas o ajudou a tirar suas roupas e a beijar aquele homem que a deixava louca.


	6. O Enterro

Pouco tempo depois, ela estava indo apressada para a cozinha, teria que tomar um café da manhã apressado também. Não gostava de comer correndo, nem de tomar banho apressada. Acordava cedo para ter tempo suficiente de fazer essas coisas com calma, mas essa manhã ... bem, era um dia diferente, não se importava de estar correndo. Estava feliz, era só o que importava.

- Seu café está pronto – disse Lupin quando Tonks entrou apressada na cozinha – Fiz umas torradas e tem suco também.

- Obrigada Remo! – ela pegou o prato e o copo com ele e se sentou para comer.

Eles tomaram café juntos, sem dizer nada. Ela apenas olhava o relógio pregado no alto de uma das paredes da cozinha. Quando terminou de comer tudo, ela se levantou e foi pegar um saquinho de veludo que ficava guardado ali na cozinha mesmo. Iria para o trabalho pela rede de Flu, era o jeito mais rápido, apesar de não gostar muito, sempre ficava um pouco tonta com aqueles rodopios. Antes de ir para a lareira, parou ao lado da cadeira em que Lupin ainda comia suas torradas. Antes que ela pudesse dizer "tchau", ele se levantou e a abraçou.

- Remo ... eu voltarei de noite. Não se preocupe! – ela disse no ouvido dele.

- Eu estarei te esperando. – e deu um beijo nela, um beijo preocupado, como se não fosse mais a ver.

Ela desapareceu nas chamas da lareira e ele ficou ali, de pé observando o lugar que ela estava segundos antes de sumir. Estava preocupado com ela, com sua segurança. Ela pertencia a Ordem, e agora que Dumbledore estava morto, todos corriam maior perigo. Mas ele não precisava se preocupar tanto com ela. Ela era uma auror, uma boa auror, e sabia se defender.

Dito e feito! Assim como ela havia comentado, o Ministério estava um caos. Tinham muito trabalho para fazer, mesmo sem terem notícia de nenhum dos comensais da morte e de Voldermort. Desde que ele apareceu no Ministério no ano passado, as coisas por ali mudaram um pouco. Todos trabalham muito mais, cargos novos foram criados. Tudo para a guerra que estava acontecendo.

E com ela não era diferente, Tonks estava ocupadíssima. Nunca parava em sua mesa. Foi em um desses momentos de correria que encontrou com o Sr. Weasley no corredor. Ela estava mais preocupada em carregar os pergaminhos em seus braços do que olhar por onde ia, com isso, acabou trombando com alguém e derrubando tudo no chão. Ela nem percebera em quem bateu. O Sr. Weasley a ajudou a pegar os pergaminhos espalhados no chão.

- Obrigada ... – disse Tonks, enquanto olhava a pessoa que a ajudava - ... Arthur!

- De nada Tonks. Vejo que você também anda muito ocupada, não é!

- Ahhh sim. Temos tantas coisas para fazer. Isso aqui está uma correria danada.

- Parece que você e Remo conseguiram finalmente se entender ... isso é bom.

- Ahh ... – Tonks agora estava ficando vermelha - ... é, finalmente ele percebeu que eu não ia desistir dele.

- Fico feliz por vocês. Aproveitem bastante essa _lua-de-mel_ que vocês estão vivendo! – Arthur estava rindo.

Tonks ficava cada vez mais vermelha. Queria mudar logo aquele assunto. Apesar de todos os membros da Ordem saberem do seu relacionamento com Lupin, descutí-lo em aberto assim, ali no Ministério não era interessante. Alguém podia ouvi-los.

- Como está o Gui?

- Ele já melhorou bastante. Não sabemos ainda como vai ser na lua cheia, mas ele já está em casa conosco. Isso é bom!

- Que bom. Remo pode conversar com ele depois.

- Molly e Fleur estão em casa cuidando dele. Por falar nisso, nós combinamos de nos encontrar no 3 Vassouras, em Hogsmead, amanhã, para irmos ao funeral de Dumbledore juntos. Esperamos vocês lá.

- Obrigada Arthut. É melhor eu ir andando. Tenho que terminar isso aqui ainda. – Tonks lhe mostrava os pergaminhos.

- Tudo bem. Eu também preciso ir. Bom ver que você está bem de novo!

Tonks sorriu em retribuição. Saíram cada um para o seu escritório. Mais tarde ela ainda encontrou com Shacklebolt, que também comentou sobre a sua felicidade, deixando-a vermelha de novo. Ele também vai se encontrar com eles no 3 Vassouras amanhã.

Tonks ficou trabalhando até tarde. Quando chegou em casa, Lupin ainda estava na cozinha, lendo jornal. Ela lhe deu um beijo e se sentou na cadeira ao lado dele, desmoronando-se na cadeira ao sentar.

- Estou e – xaus – ta! Acho que não consigo nem me levantar mais daqui. – ela se largou mais ainda na cadeira. Sua cabeça apoiada no encosto da cadeira, os olhos fechados.

- Não sabia que horas você voltaria, então já jantei, mas não se preocupe, vou esquentar um pouco para você.

- Estou morrendo de fome mesmo. Não consegui comer quase nada o dia todo. Apenas lanchinho na hora do almoço.

Lupin se levantou e foi até o fogão preparar o jantar dela. Minutos depois ele voltou para a mesa carregando o prato e duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

Enquanto jantava, Tonks lhe contou os acontecimentos do dia, o que acontecia no Ministério e o encontro com o Sr. Weasley. Lupin ficou feliz em saber que Gui estava bem e que iam se encontrar com os outros amanhã, precisava conversar com eles, saber como estaria a Ordem agora que Dumbledore estava morto e sempre seguiam as ordens dele.

Eles foram se deitar logo após o jantar. Tonks estava realmente exausta. Foi ela deitar na cama e apagou. Lupin, no entanto, continuou acordado. Não tinha sono. Depois de um tempo rolando de um lado para o outro, resolveu levantar e foi para a janela. Era uma noite quente e clara. Podia-se ver estrelas no céu. A lua minguante quase não aparecia. Ele ficou um bom tempo ali na janela olhando para o céu, sua mente a km de distância dali. Então, uma mão quente e suave encostou em seu ombro e lhe fez voltar a realidade. Tonks estava de pé ao seu lado, vestida em seus pijamas, o cabelo bagunçado e uma expressão de sono no rosto.

- Que foi Remo! – ela olhava lá fora procurando por alguma coisa.

- Nada não. Só não estou com sono.

- Vamos voltar para a cama. – ela deu um bocejo e o puxou pela mão, conduzindo-o até a cama.

Deitaram novamente, ela o abraçou e voltou a dormir. Ele adormeceu pouco tempo depois, ainda abraçado com ela.

No dia seguinte se prepararam para ir ao funeral de Dumbledore. Ao chegarem no 3 Vassouras em Hogsmead, Olho-Tonto Moody e Kingsley Sharcklebolt já estavam lá. Cumprimentaram os dois e pouco tempo depois o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Fred, Jorge, Gui e Fleur chegaram também. Todos se cumprimentaram e começaram a caminhada em direção aos terrenos do castelo. Lupin caminhava ao lado de Gui e Fleur, conversando animadamente. Molly e Tonks andavam atrás do grupo discutindo sobre os preparativos da festa de casamento de Gui e Fleur. Assim como Arthur, Molly também estava feliz que os dois tinham finalmente se entendido, não agüentava vê-la sofrendo daquele jeito. E mais uma vez ela ficou vermelha.

Agora que eles tinham se entendido, quando alguém comentava qualquer coisa sobre seu relacionamento isso a deixava sem graça. Ela não sabia o porquê. Sempre fora tão espontânea, sem muita timidez. Quando Lupin não queria mais nada com ela, ela não se importava em falar em voz alta pra quem quisesse ouvir dentro de casa que ela gostava dele. Agora que estavam juntos novamente, que estavam felizes ela ficava tímida.

Quando chegaram ao castelo, viram a quantidade de pessoas que estavam ali. Procuraram uma fileira de cadeiras vazia para todos se sentarem. Tonks sentou ao lado de Lupin. Ele olhou para ela e retirou uma mecha de cabelo rosa que caia sobre seu rosto e colocou atrás da orelha. Ela apenas sorriu, seus olhos brilhavam, assim como os dele. Ele sorriu de volta para ela e pegou sua mão. Ficaram ali sentados, de mãos dadas, observando as pessoas que chegavam.

Quando os alunos passaram pelo corredor entre as cadeiras, eles puderam ver Harry, Gina, Ron e Hermione sentarem juntos nos últimos assentos na fila ao lado do lago. Logo à frente Luna ajudava Neville a se sentar.

Logo em seguida a cerimônia começou. Tonks apertou com força a mão de Lupin, que respondeu ao aperto de mão. E assim eles ficaram durante todo o funeral, de mãos dadas, um dando suporte ao outro. Dessa forma, eles também anunciaram a comunidade mágica sobre o relacionamento deles, e que apesar da dor, da morte de alguém querido, apesar da guerra, sempre haverá amor !

_**Desculpem a demora para colocar os últimos capítulos. Desde que cheguei em Curitiba esse ano to numa correria só ... reunião da COP8 ((sobre biodiversidade)), festival de teatro, sem falar da correria que é a faculdade. Mil desculpas!**_

_**Quero agradecer a minha amiga linda, Cah, por ter betado essa fic e por ficar me aturando falar sobre isso o dia todo!**_

_**Quero agradecer também a todos os reviews. É muito bom saber que vocês gostaram. Estou começando a escrever outra fic do casal, como tudo começou entre eles. Logo logo postarei o 1º capitulo!**_

_**Beijos a todos!**_


End file.
